


Sounders

by CrunchySalad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot, Smut, Sounding, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has a medical problem and he goes to his dad to have it taken care of. Mostly an excuse to write a sounding fic; there's also urination, but it's NOT sexualized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sounders

**Author's Note:**

> While based on a (mostly outdated) medical procedure, this fic is not all that medically accurate. Creative license and all that.

Isshin turned around just as he heard the door separating his house from his clinic open. He grinned widely, fully expecting to see the angelic face of one of his two equally beautiful daughters. Instead, he saw the scowling face of his only son. Isshin let the grin drop from his face, contemplating whether to send a flying kick Ichigo's way. In the end he decided not to, instead turning back to the clinic drawers, where he had been organizing freshly sterilized tools.

"Geez, way to spoil my morning," he complained. "I thought it was my lovely Yuzu coming to get me for breakfast, and instead I see your face."

"You're such an idiot dad," Ichigo said, and Isshin could see that scowl deepen without even looking. "It's not like I wanted to come here, I. . . have a problem."

"Oh?" Isshin raised an eyebrow and turned back to look at Ichigo. To his surprise, there was a light pink tint to Ichigo's cheeks. Isshin schooled his expression into one of sudden understanding. "Ah, I see, we need to talk about the birds and the bees. You are in the springtime of your youth-"

"A medical problem!"

Isshin really was frowning now. Now that his son's health was the topic of discussion, it was too easy to let the "idiot dad" facade drop and slip into "accomplished doctor" mode. His hand came up to rub against his neck as he looked Ichigo over. The boy seemed healthy enough. Slightly tan skin, rosy cheeks. No visible bruises or broken bones. "What's the problem, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's blush only seemed to intensify.

"You know I'm a doctor, right?" Isshin asked. "There's nothing I haven't seen or heard before."

Ichigo's shoulders, so tense just a moment ago, seemed to relax at the reminder. "I'm having trouble urinating."

"How long?" Isshin asked, though his mind was already supplying possible causes for the symptom.

"About a week now. I have a lot of trouble taking a piss, and when I finally do, it can take me ten or twenty minutes to do it."

"Is there any pain?"

Ichigo shook his head no. He seemed a lot more relaxed talking about this, now that he had gotten it out in the open and his dad wasn't making any stupid remarks about it. "Sometimes I get a dull ache near my groin, but that's basically it."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Dad!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking mortified.

Isshin only shrugged. "It's relevant."

"No, I'm not!"

Isshin nodded and patted the examination table. "Hop on. The first thing I'll need is a blood sample. Go ahead and lock the door if you want some privacy, I might have to examine some other things as well."

Ichigo did so and made his way to the examination table, jumping backwards to sit on the edge of it. The paper covering rustled underneath his ass as he adjusted himself, trying to get comfortable on the hard vinyl. Isshin grabbed onto his arm and looked for a vein before he plunged a needle in, feeling Ichigo's forearm tense just slightly in his fingers.

"Do you think it's anything bad?" Ichigo asked.

Well, Isshin thought, it could be a lot of things. Gonorrhea, cancer, stones. But he'd run the tests first, before he worried Ichigo over it. "It's probably not a big deal. The problem might even go away on its own."

He finished drawing the blood, and set the sample down on the counter. He picked up a clear plastic cup from the counter and turned around to face Ichigo. He looked at Ichigo, then back towards the clinic bathroom, realizing this might not work. . .

"Hmm. I'll need a urine sample."

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, looking more than a little frustrated, "I can't give that to you right now."

Isshin turned around and placed the empty cup back on the counter.

"Dad," Ichigo said, "what if these tests come back negative for everything you're thinking it could be?"

"The next step would probably be to get an ultrasound of the area," Isshin said, trying not to worry his son. "I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"But how long is that going to take? I don't think I can stand pissing only once a day for much longer."

Isshin scratched his head as he thought it over. "When was the last time you were able to pass urine?"

"Yesterday in the afternoon, around two."

Isshin's eyes flickered over to a small, thin drawer that he barely ever opened. He wondered if he should refer Ichigo to the hospital or something. . . but, no, if he was able to do this himself than he should. He was a doctor, and he had taken an oath to help people. That especially included his son, even if this situation was a bit awkward. "I could try stretching your urethra."

Ichigo's eyes widened comically. "Huh?"

Isshin sighed. "There's a good chance it will come to this, anyway, after the tests come back. If you want we can do it now and get it over with."

Ichigo shifted on the examination table, hands subconsciously going to cover his groin. Isshin didn't blame him. It's not like "urethral stretching" would sound like a fun phrase to most men (and women, actually).

"There's also a good chance it will take care of your problem," Isshin said. "Although I'll still want to run those tests even if it does, just in case."

The gears in Ichigo's head seemed to turn for quite a while, before resignation filled his eyes. "I'm a man, I can take it. Let's just get it over with."

Isshin nodded. "Take off your pants and lie down."

Isshin turned and walked over to the drawer. He could hear Ichigo behind him, getting off the table and unbuckling his belt. The idea of his mostly grown son undressing so close to him made him a little uncomfortable, but he brushed it out of his head. He opened the drawer and reached in to pull out a tray of dittel sounds, removing one from its position. It was a long, rigid metal rod, with a nub at one end and a flattened type of handle at the other. Isshin grabbed his surgilube and squeezed some out onto his fingers, then coated the nubby end of the rod with it.

Once he had the instrument prepared, Isshin turned around to see that Ichigo was already laying down on the examination table, his pants off and folded neatly on the counter top. Isshin sat down on his chair and slid over, until he was directly next to Ichigo's cock.

Surprisingly, Isshin couldn't help but admire his son's limp cock. The first thing he noticed was that it seemed healthy enough, pale but with a rosy hue to it. Soft, it hung maybe four or five inches, but it seemed thicker than average. It hung curving to the side slightly, around and over a large, heavy ball sac. It rested against a muscular thigh, and Isshin had to admit that fighting hollows was doing his son's body good.

"I can't believe I have my dick out in front of my dad like this," Ichigo muttered.

"I've seen it before," Isshin said, though he had to admit that he hadn't seen it recently. Not since Ichigo had hit puberty, at any rate. "Besides, I'm a doctor, I see this kind of thing all the time."

Ichigo jumped as Isshin's fingers slid around his cock, and Isshin gave him a little time to get used to the sensation. Then Isshin lifted it up, so that it was perpendicular to Ichigo's body. He took a lubricated finger and smeared some surgilube into the slit at the end of Ichigo's penis, pushing it in as much as possible.

"This is going to feel strange," Isshin warned, although he probably didn't have to. "So bear with it."

Ichigo placed the nub of the sound at Ichigo's urethral meatus. Ichigo's breath caught as Isshin let it go a little, gravity letting about half of the nub fall into his cockhole.

"Breath," Isshin said, "relax."

As soon as he thought Ichigo's breathing was regular again, Isshin continued with the insertion. With one hand on the handle of the sound, Isshin guided the sound into Ichigo's hole, letting it fall bit by bit using its own weight. With his other hand, Isshin gently held Ichigo's soft penis, guiding it up and over the lubricated sound with soft squeezes and strokes. Ichigo was breathing deeply, but he was doing well through the procedure.

"Are you okay?" Isshin asked, pausing to look up at his son. Ichigo only nodded in response.

Ichigo turned back to the task at hand. He estimated that it was roughly two-thirds of the way down Ichigo's cock when he felt the organ grow hard in his hand. He was surprised, but tried not to show it. He looked up at Ichigo. His son was, predictably, a rather bright shade of red.

"Don't be embarrassed," Isshin said. "You're young, it's a perfectly natural reaction. It doesn't mean anything."

Again, Ichigo could only nod. Isshin turned back to the sound. Ichigo's cock was completely hard now, the turgid flesh having spread over a good distance of the sound. The head of Ichigo's cock was swollen and smooth, perfectly defined. The shaft was covered on the side by tiny veins that ran just underneath Ichigo's skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Isshin was pleased to note that Ichigo wasn't as large as his old man. He smirked a little as he got back to work.

Isshin kept squeezing Ichigo's cock so that it flowed up onto the sound, while letting the sound fall gently down. Soon he felt it fall against the base of Ichigo's penis. There was an opening there that would lead to Ichigo's bladder, but there was no need to go there right now. If there were any obstructions in the urethra, they would no doubt be clear right now.

Now there came the matter of removing the sound. Isshin started to pull it slowly up, still squeezing Ichigo's cock over it. For some reason, he enjoyed the sight of Ichigo's slit moving up and over the sound. As though it was trying to swallow it. It was cute. Ichigo was making noises now. Not quite pants or grunts. . . Isshin supposed they were closer to moans. Soft, little 'uuuhnn's as the sound was being pulled out of him. Not able to help himself, Isshin tightened his fingers around Ichigo's cock as he squeezed, and pushed the sound back in a centimeter for every two centimeters he pulled it out. Soon he saw the muscles of Ichigo's thighs tighten, and he stroked the head of Ichigo's cock with a greater pace.

"Dad!" Ichigo called, and Isshin quickly pulled the sound all the way out. A stream of thick, white cum flowed out of Ichigo's cock, dripping over the head and down the underside of his penis, and finally pooling over that lovely ball sac. It was followed by another stream, then another, until Ichigo's cock was half-hard and wrung dry.

"Are you okay?" Isshin asked, looking at Ichigo. The teenager seemed fine, wasn't freaking out or anything.

"Yeah," Ichigo breathed out. But then his eyes widened as he grabbed onto his cock. "Bathroom!"

But there wasn't any time to get there. Thinking quickly, Isshin grabbed the plastic cup on the countertop and held it under the tip of Ichigo's penis. Not half a second later golden liquid came streaming out of Ichigo's cock to collect in the cup. Isshin watched his son urinate, his hand massaging the flesh directly above Ichigo's pubic hair to help him along. When Ichigo was done Isshin reached for Ichigo's cock and shook it a few times, watching as those last few drops flung out. Then he stood up, and went to grab the cap for the cup.

"Well," Isshin said, "at least now we don't have to worry about that urine sample."

Ichigo was oddly quiet as he climbed off the table and reached for his pants. After Isshin labelled the cup and turned around, Ichigo was pulling up his zipper and looking at him.

"Dad," he said, "that metal stick thing. . . do you think I can have some?"

Isshin sighed. He supposed it couldn't hurt. Ichigo was a big boy, he could do what he wanted. "They're in that drawer over there. Help yourself."

He watched as Ichigo grabbed a few and then hurried off. Well. . . that had been an eventful morning. Isshin put Ichigo's samples away, washed his hands, and went back to organizing his tools.


	2. Daddy's Little Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that I had this on my computer and never posted it.
> 
> This part has Sado/Ichigo (fingering and oral) and Isshin/Ichigo (anal). That means INCEST.
> 
> I might write a third part where Ichigo tops Isshin, but considering it took me over a year to post this I'm not going to promise anything.

Usually, when Ichigo said something about having something to "show" him, that something ended up being of a rather. . . sexual nature. The habit had grown, Sado supposed, rather organically throughout the years. After all, there was only so much two boys could do together while hanging out. Fighting only took up so much of their time and neither boy enjoyed it all that much anyway. So soon hanging out had become "hanging out," quotation marks included, and "hanging out" really meant jerking each other off wherever they could find semi-private space. And then, as Ichigo's naturally prudish mind wrapped itself around the fact that the internet was for more than just doing homework, he would start calling Sado over to try out some of the more innocuous things he found.

But this was certainly not innocuous. Sado watched as Ichigo, nude save for a red t-shirt, lay on his bed with his legs spread. In one hand he held his soft, but quickly hardening, cock. In his other hand he held a long, thin metal rod. The rod wasn't smooth, but had a rather pronounced ribbing effect, so that it was composed more of a series of small ridges. And Ichigo had it half-inserted into his cock.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Sado asked, but as soon as he asked it he realized it was a foolish question. All he had to do was look at Ichigo's half-lidded eyes and listen to his hitching breath to realize that no, it most definitely did not hurt.

"It feels good," Ichigo breathed. "Really good."

Well, it certainly sounded pleasurable, if you went by all the little noises that were coming out of Ichigo's mouth. By now the boy was completely hard and seemed to have the sound as deep inside of him as he wanted it. He started to squeeze his cock around it, and Sado watched as the tip of Ichigo's cock would swallow up a few ridges each time, only to sink back down. Ichigo was scowling and blushing at the same time, his default sexual expression and a sign that he was no doubt enjoying this.

Sado had to admit that it made for a rather provocative image.

"Can I play with your ass while you do that?" Sado asked.

Ichigo nodded and spread his legs out a little more as he laid back, giving Sado access to his asshole. Sado leaned forward, one hand pulling Ichigo's ass cheek to the side so that his cute little pink hole came into view. Sado sucked two fingers in his mouth as he watched the metal rod go up and down in Ichigo's piss slit, then he pressed them against Ichigo's hole. Icigo's body tensed for a moment as he pushed in, clenching around the top of Sado's fingers. Sado paused until he felt Ichigo relax around him again, and then he pushed his fingers deeper into that tight heat.

He loved finger fucking Ichigo like this. Being able to watch Ichigo play with his dick like that while he was doing it was just an added bonus.

Sado took his time twisting and scissoring his fingers, thrusting them in and out. He liked to see exactly what motions elicited what noises from Ichigo's pretty little mouth. He loved watching Ichigo like this, helpless to the sensation of two fingers inside of him.

"Chad," Ichigo finally breathed out, after they had been playing for several minutes, "I'm going to cum. . ."

"Then come," Sado said. "You know I like to watch you come when you have something in your ass."

Ichigo scrunched up his eyes and bit his lip, then pulled out the sound in one swift movement. His cum wasn't long to follow, shooting out in low arcs to spill and dribble over his hand. As he kept stroking himself Sado pulled out his fingers, then stood up and started to pull off his belt.

Ichigo didn't even need to be asked. As soon as Sado had his pants unzipped Ichigo was pulling him forward by the waist, then was pulling his cock out of the layers of fabric that surrounded it. It was already hard, the foreskin pulled back to reveal a pink tip from the expanse of brown skin. Ichigo wasted no time as he licked and kissed it, his mouth seemingly everywhere on it at once. Sado loved this. He loved watching Ichigo go at his cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Ichigo loved sucking cock, even if he would never admit it out loud. And he was damned good at it.

Sado was already close to coming, what with the visual stimulation from before. So it didn't take long before he felt like he was about to shoot. He pulled Ichigo off of him, much to the other boy's chagrin. Ichigo tried to move forward again, tried to get Sado's cock back into his mouth, but Sado held him a few inches away as he gave his cock a few last tugs. With a grunt he started to come, and he watched as his semen shot out the land in streams across Ichigo's face.

Afterward he let Ichigo suck him back into his mouth, milking any last drops from his softening cock. And then he crept onto the bed, laying there as Ichigo wiped the jizz from his face with a tissue.

"Where'd you learn that?" Sado asked, gesturing to the metal rod that was now laying rather innocently on the bed. "Internet?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "My dad."

Huh. That was an unexpected answer. Sado didn't say or ask anything, he just gave Ichigo a curious look. Ichigo was adept enough by now at reading his expressions that he caught on pretty quick.

"Apparently it's a medical procedure," Ichigo said, both his scowl and his blush intensifying. "But I happened to get hard when he was doing it. The old man said it was a natural reaction, and, you know, I liked it, so I kept doing it to myself."

The gears in Sado's head were turning. "So your old man was doing this to you when you got hard?"

Ichigo nodded.

"And. . . did he stop?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "He kept doing it."

"Did he make you come?"

Ichigo blinked a few times. "Yeah."

"Did he get hard doing it?"

". . ." Ichigo blinked some more. This was a lot of questioning, coming from Sado. "I don't know. Do you think he did?"

Sado shrugged. They laid in silence for awhile as they both thought that one over. For some reason, the thought of his dad getting an erection over him didn't gross Ichigo like he thought it would. On the contrary, he felt a little. . . smug? That he was able to get that kind of reaction out of the old man.

"He probably did," Sado continued, apparently feeling rather loquacious for the day. "I mean, has he even slept with anyone since your mom died?"

Ichigo frowned at the mention of his mother. As a matter of fact, Isshin had never brought home anyone after her death. He had never even gone on a date, despite the fact that the women in the neighborhood were always trying to set him up on blind ones. And if he ever went out for sex, Ichigo had no idea when he would do so. He was always either in the clinic or taking care of his kids.

"He's a man," Sado said. "With a man's needs. It can't have been easy on him, after your mother died."

Ichigo frowned as vague guilt tugged at him. It was his fault his mother had died, after all, despite his father's insistence otherwise. So his father's celibacy was also, really, his fault. He wondered if that meant it was also his responsibility.

* * *

"Dad?"

Ichigo stuck his head into his father's room, but there was no one there. Which was fine, he had only come to get a dvd back anyway. He walked over to the television and started to look for it when he realized that there was a sound coming from the bathroom. The sound of running water. Ichigo's eyes darted towards the partly open bathroom door. He could see a sliver of a mirror, fogged up with steam, and nothing more.

And then Ichigo heard a low, animalistic grunt.

The sound brought an instant flush to Ichigo's face. His dad had seen him nude and hard, after all. Wasn't he entitled to see Isshin in the same state? Besides. . . if his dad did need help with his problem, Ichigo didn't think he would mind volunteering. Ichigo knew that it was odd for him to think of his father in a sexual light. But this was a father who had already brought him to orgasm once before. And a father who deserved more than just time spent with his hand in a small bathroom shower. Ichigo didn't have a pussy to make up for his mom's, but he had a mouth and an ass, and maybe they'd be decent enough substitutes.

But, for now, Ichigo would settle for just looking. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, standing outside as he peered in, careful to stay mostly out of view. There was a lot of steam coming from the shower, and the glass door was mostly opaque from the condensation. But Ichigo could still see his father's silhouette and flashes of something more substantial through breaks in the condensation. And Kurosaki Isshin was definitely jerking off.

Ichigo could see it from the way that Isshin's arm jerked up and down. He could also hear it, taking into account Isshin's heavy breathing and the various noises that he was making. Ichigo could even see the shape of Isshin's cock, blurred as it was. But it was thick and straight, jutting upwards as Isshin's hand moved over it again and again. Ichigo reached down with his own hand and pressed it against his denim-covered groin. His cock was also hard now, and it felt good to put some pressure on it. He rubbed over his jeans, feeling little tingles of pleasure spread out through his crotch as he did so.

And then Isshin looked up, eyes wide as he saw Ichigo standing there.

"Shit," Ichigo muttered, stumbling back in surprise.

Ichigo turned and started to run, but underestimated how fast Isshin could be when he wanted to. Not one second after the shower door opened with a loud clatter and thud, Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder, then felt his body colliding with Isshin's bed. He blinked up at Isshin, who was holding his towel so that it covered his groin and draped down onto the floor. Ichigo could still see his naked sides and hips though, and the thick nest of pubic hair directly above his crotch. And when Isshin turned Ichigo could see his ass, large and firm despite his age. Isshin slammed and locked the door, then turned to face Ichigo.

"Crap," Isshin muttered. He quickly wrapped his towel around his waist, his still hard erection making a small mountain in the otherwise smooth expanse of fabric. "Ichigo, what the hell. . ."

Isshin ran hands though his hair and looked away, mouth turned downward as he thought about the situation. For his part, Ichigo scowled. He also turned away, but he couldn't help but try to sneak glances at his father's body out of the corner of his eyes. For one thing, Isshin was all muscle, and he had an impressively wide body that Ichigo never would. And for another thing, Isshin was wet. The water glimmered on his skin and dripped down from the many small hairs that covered his body. It was a good look for him.

"Ichigo. . . " Isshin ran a hand down his face, obviously not sure how to approach this. He sighed as he came over to the bed and took a seat next to Ichigo on its edge. "Tell me there's an explanation for this. Tell me you were looking for some aftershave or something."

Ichigo scowled even more. His fingers rubbed back and forth on his father's sheets as he thought about what to say next. About what he wanted to say next.

"I just wanted to see," were the words he finally settled on.

"Jesus," Isshin muttered, burying his face in his hands. "Don't you get enough of that stuff with Sado? I'm your dad. I'm the last person you should be curious about."

"You got to see and touch mine," Ichigo reminded him. "Why can't I do the same for yours?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Ichigo flushed with mild anger. "You enjoyed touching me, too, old man, don't think I didn't notice. Even now you're still completely hard."

With a quickness honed largely from dealing with his father's attacks, Ichigo reached an arm into Isshin's lap and pressed a firm hand against the hardness he found there. Isshin's breath hitched at the contact before he forgot how to breath altogether.

"You might as well let me help you," Ichigo said. "It's not healthy to do it by yourself all the time."

"You're a hundred years to early to lecture me on sexual health," Isshin muttered, voice hoarse. "Fine. You want to do this? Go ahead, son."

Isshin pulled his towel away. Ichigo leaned forward a little in order to get a good look at what he wanted to see: his dad's cock, thick and proud as it stood at attention, twitching slightly in its desire to be touched. Ichigo wasn't sure why his father had given in, but Isshin's motivations to do anything were never very clear to him. And Isshin couldn't deny that he really wanted this, at least Ichigo didn't think he could.

Ichigo sank down off the bed so that he was on his knees on the floor. He made a space between Isshin's legs for himself. Then he reached out. His fingers ghosted up and down its length, feeling the velvet skin covering it. This is what had made him, Ichigo thought with some reverence. Isshin had put this inside his mother, and then he was born.

Ichigo really wanted to lick it. He reached out with his other hand, so that he was holding it firmly on both sides, and pulled it towards him even as he leaned forward. First he kissed it, placing one reverent kiss on its tip. Then he started to envelop it inside his mouth, sucking more and more in until about half of it was in his mouth. He sucked on it and swirled his tongue around the head, swirled his tongue inside the slit at the very middle. It tasted so good. For some reason, it tasted so much better than Sado's.

Ichigo had never liked deep-throating, and he was never very good at it either, so he concentrated on sucking what he already had in his mouth. He moved his hands up and down the rest of it, in firm, continuous strokes. Isshin was breathing pretty heavy with the attention, and soon he even started to thrust up a little bit into Ichigo's mouth. After a little bit he made a grunting noise and Ichigo tasted the bitter, creamy taste of semen on his tongue. He pulled his head off of Isshin's cock and let the rest of his dad's semen splash all over his face. Sado always seemed to like it when he did it, so maybe his dad would be similar.

Afterward Isshin's breathing evened out and they stared at each other, Ichigo's hands still on Isshin's cock.

"You're still hard," Ichigo said, taking it as confirmation that Isshin did indeed want this.

"Yeah," Isshin agreed, just a little bit out of breath. "It's been awhile since another person's touched me. Guess my body's a little excited about it."

Ichigo's eyelids fluttered as he looked down and away. When he spoke it was almost a mumble, but Isshin caught every word anyway. "Do you want to have anal sex?"

"Jesus, Ichigo," Isshin muttered, before running a nervous hand through his hair. "Talk about putting it out there. Maybe play a little more hard to get next time you're seducing a man."

Ichigo flushed. "What's wrong with being direct? Besides. . . I just want to use my body to make you feel good. It's the least I can do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Isshin asked, but then his breath left him as Ichigo squeezed his hand. A hand that was still holding onto Isshin's cock.

"Don't you want to put it inside me?" Ichigo asked. Bold words for someone who was turning red as a tomato from just saying them. "It's been a long time since you've been inside someone; I bet your dick misses it."

"Yeah," Isshin managed to breath out. Obviously Ichigo's words were affecting him."It does."

"We've already gone this far," Ichigo said. "You shouldn't feel bad about going a little bit further."

There was a long moment then where Ichigo wasn't sure what Isshin was going to say to his proposition. But Isshin was hard and dripping, so the idea of it must have been appealing to him on some level. And finally he just nodded.

"Yeah," Isshin said. "Okay. Let me see your hole, I want to see what I'm working with."

Ichigo felt a wave of excitement rush through him as Isshin agreed, and quickly got up and started undoing his pants before his father could change his mind.

"And for God's sake, clean your face off."

Ichigo frowned, wondering what Isshin was talking about before he remembered. He kicked off his pants before he pulled off his boxers, careful to keep the elastic of it from touching his hard, over-sensitive cock. He used his t-shirt to wipe the semen from his face, then tossed it on the floor. He stood there for a little bit, feeling a little strange as his father's eyes travelled over his naked body. Although it wasn't strange in a way that turned him off at all, as evidenced by his angry erection.

"Come here," Isshin said, and Ichigo obeyed easily enough.

He walked over to the bed and let his father pull him down onto it, so that he was on his hands and knees. He felt Isshin get behind him, then felt fingers probing around his anus almost clinically.

"Do you play with your hole a lot?" Isshin asked, a finger moving around the rim of Ichigo's ass.

"Sometimes," Ichigo replied, breath hitching as that finger pushed into him.

"But you told me you weren't sexually active," Isshin said. "So that means you've never had a man's penis inside here?"

Ichigo shook his head as the finger fucked him, moving in and out of his small hole. "Never."

"I see," Isshin said.

Ichigo wondered if there was something wrong with him, letting his dad do this and enjoying it so much. But somehow it felt right. His father had made him; he should be able to do what he wanted with him. Besides, who else would be better when it came to teaching Ichigo about sex? It was a father's job, in a way. But then the finger left him, and Ichigo felt Isshin leaving the bed.

"I'll be back," Isshin said, as he pulled on a robe. "I'm going to get something to make this easier for you."

Ichigo turned himself over onto his back and watched his father leave the room. He sighed as he fell back onto a pillow, hoping he wouldn't be gone long. Ichigo's cock was red and dripping, and he could feel his hole twitching with anticipation. Maybe he was sick for feeling this way, but he wanted his father's penis inside of him, opening him up for the first time.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long, and soon Isshin was back with a few supplies. In one hand was a bottle of surgical lube. In the other was a plastic syringe, without a needle attached to the top.

"Spread your legs and hold them up," Isshin said. "I'm going to make you wet and slippery inside so I can fuck you."

Ichigo did as he was told, holding his legs up behind his thighs. He watched as Isshin filled the syringe with lubricant, then cringed as Isshin brought that syringe to Ichigo's ass. It was cold and hard, and Ichigo didn't much like the feeling as Isshin pushed it deep inside of him. When it was in deep enough Isshin started to push the end in, so that Ichigo could feel the cold, slippery lubricant sliding into his insides. Isshin did that twice more, filling Ichigo up with three syringes full of lubricant. When he was done, Isshin pushed two fingers his hole, and Ichigo could feel all that lube sloshing around inside of him.

After several twists, Isshin took his fingers out. He removed his robe, tossing it onto the floor and letting Ichigo see that he was just as hard as he had been before.

"Look at how much my dick wants to be inside of you," Isshin said. "It can't wait to get inside your cute little hole."

Ichigo blushed, a little flattered as he took in the sight of Isshin's cock. The head of it was a deep red color, and pre-cum was oozing out the slit and dripping down the sides. Isshin leaned down over him then, and Ichigo felt the stubble of his father's skin against his cheek as they kissed.

"I didn't tell you this before," Isshin said, pulling away, "but you have the cutest cock and hole I've ever seen. You've grown to be so beautiful down there."

As Ichigo flushed some more Isshin rose up until he was kneeling on the bed, then pulled Ichigo's lower body higher onto his lap. One hand gripped Ichigo's hip as the other gripped his own cock, and then Ichigo felt something blunt press against his entrance. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, preparing himself. But he couldn't help but moan as Isshin's cock pushed at his entrance. At first Ichigo wasn't sure if it was going to go in; it met some resistance at first. But then, with a plop, Ichigo's hole gave way, letting the whole head of Isshin's cock inside. It felt like nothing Ichigo had ever felt before. . . incomparable to the sensation of just fingers. After the initial breach, Isshin pushed in slowly but surely, taking his time to sink into Ichigo's heat.

Ichigo could barely breath. It already felt so good, just to have his father's cock opening him up like this. He could feel himself stretch to accommodate its girth and length, could feel his body spreading apart. And once Isshhin was completely inside of him, he felt so deliciously full. He clenched his ass muscles around the penis inside of him, eliciting a grunt from Isshin.

"How does it feel inside of me?" Ichigo asked.

"Amazing," Isshin groaned. Both his hands were on Ichigo's hips now, and Ichigo was sure they would leave bruises from how hard they were gripping him. "You're so tight and wet. Almost like a woman."

"Good," Ichigo said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I just want to make your dick feel good."

Isshin chuckled. "Yeah. You're making it really happy."

And then Ichigo saw stars as Isshin started to fuck him. He didn't expect his dad to start off so quick and violently, but within seconds his hole was getting a pretty good pounding. He cried out as that cock pulled out and slammed into him again and again, as Isshin used his grip on Ichigo's hips to pull the boy on and off his big cock. The bed creaked with every thrust, and Ichigo was louder than he ever thought he would be. He could hear himself crying out, and the voice seemed almost disembodied. Surely his voice could never be so heavy with lust, surely he had never screamed out "Dad" with such wanton abandon.

Ichigo's fingers twisted in the bed sheets as he looked up at his father. Isshin was really pounding him into the mattress, his face scrunched up in absolute pleasure as he did so. The sight of it made Ichigo feel a little empowered, in a way. He was making his dad feel this way.

"Touch yourself," Isshin moaned out. "I want to see yourself play with that pretty dick."

Ichigo shook his head, almost desperately. He was afraid that if he touched himself he would come, and he didn't want to orgasm too quickly.

"I'll. . . come. . ." he managed to grind out, in between cries.

"Go ahead and do it," Isshin said. "Show Daddy how well you shoot. Make me proud."

Ichigo shivered, then he reached for himself with one hand. He started pulling on his cock in harsh, erratic tugs, finding it hard to concentrate on the task as his ass was being so thoroughly well-fucked. It didn't take much, just a few tugs. And he was proud to see his cum shooting out of him, spurting over his chest and even hitting his chin a little bit. If that didn't impress his dad, he didn't know what would.

"Did I do good, Dad?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his semen into his chest.

"Yeah," Isshin groaned. "You did great. I swear I could come just from watching you shoot."

"Come inside me," Ichigo said, finding the thought of his father's semen inside of him so delicious. Part of him recognized that it was the same jizz that had made him. . . but somehow that only made it more enjoyable. Ichigo wondered if there was something wrong with him for feeling this way; maybe he really was sick. "Fill me up. Fill me with your cum, Dad."

Isshin cried out as he started to fuck Ichigo even harder. Ichigo cried out as well with the renewed onslaught; he hadn't known that his father could fuck him harder than he had been before. He could hear the sound of Isshin's hips hit his thighs with every thrust, could feel that cock spear him like never before. His dad was rutting against him like an animal, and then he came, still thrusting as Ichigo felt himself being filled with liquid heat. It pooled inside of him and was pushed outward, erupting out from where Isshin's cock was still thrusting into him. It seemed like Isshin kept coming for forever, but he finally stopped, breathing heavily as he pulled his cock out of Ichigo's well-used hole.

Ichigo cringed as even more lube and semen rushed out of his hole before it closed up. He felt sticky and his hole felt raw, something that wasn't helped when Isshin started prodding at it with his fingers.

"How does it look?" Ichigo asked. It felt kind of. . . numb.

"Red and swollen," Isshin replied. "But it's fine."

Once he was sure Ichigo was okay, Isshin laid down next to him, an arm coming around to pull his son to his chest. They were both a little tired and could use a few moments just laying down together. As they rested Ichigo reached down and played with his father's now-limp cock, running fingers up and down the sticky length of it.

"I want to help you with this from now on," Ichigo said. "I don't want you to use your hand anymore. If your dick feels like it wants to shoot, I want you to use my mouth or my ass."

Isshin sighed in defeat, then pressed a kiss to Ichigo's orange hair. "Fine. But right now, let's just take a little nap."

Ichigo nodded. Maybe he was sick for wanting this, but for now he couldn't bring himself to care. Sticky and sated, he nestled into his father's chest and fell asleep.


End file.
